Lucy's story: My betrayal and then newfound love
by Vianna Chole Sia
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild because they hurt her and blame her because they almost lost at the GMG . Lisanna is the only one who treats her nicely. After making her decision she leaves to train with her mother. And after 4 years she comes back as Charlotte NightShade the strongest member in Sabertooth I suck at summaries,but the story is good My first Fanfiction so go easy on me
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me, anyway Rouge please do the honors**

**Rouge:Vianna-sama does not own Fairy Tail**

**Vianna : Yeah, but any girl could dream well on to the story**

**At Fairy Tail guild **

It was a normal day at the guild , flying chairs , tables , everyone fighting but wait there was something missing oh yeah its our favourite blonde Lucy. Well you see everyone was ignoring her because of Lisanna(is that how you spell it?) and her loss at the GMG even Levy her best friend ignored her and called her slut.

**At Lucy's Apartment **

**Lucy POV**

**9:00 AM**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm " Oh shit I'm going to be late to go to the guild ...wait , Oh yeah nobody notice me . Well I guess it can't get worse " I sigh an go to the bathroom for a bath. After bathing I put on a light Purple kimono with a background of pink sakura flowers ( did I mention it was a short kimono) and put on black combat boots and a cape . Off to the guild .

**Timeskip to the guild**

(Still Lucy POV)

" Ohayo minna!" I greeted them but they reply " Well look who's here the slut who can't even win a single fight even using urano metria'' " Good morning Lucy" Lisanna greeted(look I don't like making her the bitch here) I shot her a fake smile and went to the bar and said'' MIra can i have a strawberry milkshake " " Get one yourself don't you see that i am too busy , so get your lazy ass off the stool and get one yourself before I kick your ass slut" She shouted I tried to keepmy tears in but I cloudn't I cried silenty...

**Lisanna POV**

Did I just hear right ,Oh my lucy must be having a hard time . I stand up and go to Lucy who was sitting on a stool crying, I rn up to her and said " Lulu are you alright why are you crying,I'mso sorry about what nee-chan said to you , do you want me to tell them to spend time with you and I know that Flare cheated and you cloudn't do anything about it because you wanted to protect Asuka" " It's okay Lis , you don't need to do that they are just happy that you came back and want to spend time with you and Lis thank yo for your comforting words , you truly are my imouto" she said sweetly I smile back at her and then frown

"Li , what are you doing with tnat slut, you know that she is dirty like the bitch she is, get away from her you become as weak as her!" Natsu shouted and then the guild just laughed and shouted " yeah Li , get away from that whore/slut/bitch or you might become as weak as her!" they say still laughing thier buts off .

They drag me away from lucy on to a table and telling me to tell them about my adventures in edolas

To be continued...

**Vianna : So that it for now I will update every three comments and by the way I have a poll up just pick who will end up with lucy**

**Rouge**

**Sting**

**Rufus**

**OC**

**Natsu**

**Yeah just vote in the comments**

**Rouge : I hope that you all vote for me minna Frosch: Frosch says vote for Rouge * puppy dog eyes***

**Sting * acts like natsu * Vote for me too because I am the GREAt Sting Educiffile Lector: Yeah Vote for the great one**

**Rufus: I hope that you would all vote for me * Blows kisses ***

**Natsu:Help me win the slut Vianna: * hits him with Hungary's frying pan* Sorry about that he meant to say Help me win Lucy* drags Natsu To the imfirmary***

**Till next time **

**~Vivi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vianna: Hey, Guys it is me again Vianna but you can call me Vivi any how as promised every three comments I will update . Well enough of this let's check the poll shall we. So we have:**

**Rouge-2 (Rouge: Arigato to Bob69Penguin and Leafon51 for voting for me Frosch: Frosch says thank you to those who voted for Rouge-san)**

**Sting-1(Sting: I would like to thank Rizuki Dhan for voting for the GREAT STING EDUCIFFILE Lector: Thanks Rizuki Dhan)**

**Rufus-1(Rufus: I would like to thank riridreaheart for voting for me * hands you flowers and blows you a kiss)**

**Natsu-2( Natsu: * acts gentlemanly* I would like to thank star and Bob69Penguin for voting for me* returns to normal * Hah! take that Sting I got two votes and you only got one!* acts like a maniac* Vianna: *Hits him with frying pan*)**

**Vianna:Frosch Please**

**Frosch: Vivi-san does not own fairy tail **

**Lucy POV**

As Lisanna comforts me I hear Natsu say "Li,what are you doing with that slut,you know that she is dirty like the bitch she is, get away from her or you might become as weak as her" what he really thinks of me like that a slut and a dirty bitch those words just pierced my heart and I thought it couldn't get any worse " Yeah Li, get away from that whore/slut/bitch or you might become as weak as her" do they really think of me as a whore , a slut , a bitch and a weak slut tose words broke my heart what happened to the loving guild I once knew. Before I knew it my legs took me away from the guild as I get away from it I hear sweet little Wendy say " Look at that she really is weak she ran away because we hurt her feelings !' I ran faster to my appartment.

Once I got in I just cried myself to sleep...

**Lucy's Dream**

**" Lucy listen my dear go to the forbidden forest near Mangolia go there and chant these words ,**

**Oh I open thy portal which is forbbiden for any mortal to cross,**

**Another Dimension ,**

**Where The dragons ,**

**Are Open the gates ,**

**To the Princess**

**My dear do not forget these words"**

**End of dream**

Hmm... What a weird dream just as well go there... I thought to myself

I'm going to leave Fairy Tail and train we'll see who's weak

**Timeskip to Fairy Tail**

I kicked the doors to the guild and smiled at Lis she smiled back I could sense that they were all glaring at me I just shrugged it off and walked to Master's Office " Where do you think you're going slut!" I heard Mira shout " None of your buisness slut go matchmake or something' I say still walking up the stairs " What did you call me?!" She shouted " I called you slut are you f**king deaf or something" I replied finally up the stairs and I heard her say " Why you little , you'll pay for that Santan Soul: Sitri" I just stand still and chant a spel I never heard of or knew

**Oh I call up to the Heavens ,**

**Punish those who have sinned ,**

**Give tghe demons what they deserve**

**To be banned from happiness,**

**Send them to the depths of Hell,**

**Heaven's Banishment**

When my eyes opened I saw that MIra was unconscious " I'm sorry" I say they all shot me death glares except Lis who just smiled .

" Master , may I come in " I say " Of course child come in" he replied . I went in and sat down "Master I would Like to quit the guild" He just spat out his tea and his eyes have widened

**To be continued...**

**Vianna: Well that's it I just love cliffhangars , Well StiCy ,Lufus , RoLu, and NaLu Fans better start voting we have Natsu and Rouge in a tie as always I will update every three comments**

**Just for you guys to know I am a RoLu fan ...**

**Well Till next time **

**~Vivi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vianna: Hey guys this is the third chapter , well enough of this let's chek the poll**

**Rouge-5(Rouge: Arigato Kat-chan,NothingYouCare,wtpk for voting for me Frosch:Frosch says arigato to minna-san Vianna : Wow , RoLu is winning * inside dies of happiness*)**

**Sting-1(Sting: What happened to my fans*sulksin corner* Why ! Why ! Why!Vianna:* hits him with frying pan* Sting:*faints while nose is bleeding*)**

**Rufus-1(Rufus:Next time please vote for me *blows kisses* Vianna : Wellat least some one doesn't overreact like *cough* the great*cough* not so great one Sting:* woke up* Hey Vianna:*hit him with a wok*)**

**Natsu-1(Natsu:*acts like sting*Vianna:*Hits him with wok*)**

**Vianna:Lector please**

**Lector;Vivi doesn't own Fairy Tail. VOTE FOR STING MINNA-SAN!**

**Vianna:*sweatdrops***

**Lucy POV**

"Are you sure child I thought you loved the guild" Master said to me shocked "Hai , Master I loved the guild once before they called me slut/bitch/whore''I reply with no emotion " Okay then child once you stepout of the guild your mark will be gone...

I will miss you child" Master said crying like a waterfall. I nod and step out of Mast-No Makarov's office

**Natsu's POV**

'How dare she attack Mira I thought we ere nakama guess I was wrong what did we ever do to her' I thought( Me; Oh no the world is ending Flame brain is thinking Natsu; Hey Me; * hits him with wok*)

Then Lucy stepped out of gramps' office " HEY SLUT , WHAT DID THE GUILD EVER DO TO YOU I THOUGHT WE WERE NAKAMA" I shout "YEAH" The guild shouted feeling outraged I scream " Fire drag-" I was cut off by ...Lisanna why is she on the slut's side " STOP, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID YOU CALLED HER WEAK, A SLUT, A DIRTY BITCH AND YOU SAY WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU SHAME ON YOURSLEVES!'' She screamed st the guild,

" What do you mean we called her that we never did we treated The Slut nicely and she has the nerve to call mira slut and attck her" We shouted back at her

"ENOUGH OF THIS LET LUCY LEAVE NOW!" Gramps shouted

"bu-''

'NO BUTS SHAME ON YOU BRATS!'

Before Lucy left we heard her say ' How disgraceful'

To be continued...

**Wow that was mysterious anyway thanks for suppporting my story and don't forget to vote **

**till next time**

**~Vivi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter last time it was because of my lilsis bugging ,e to play with her, anyway to the poll**

**Rouge-6( Rouge: *Thinks* * In his thoughts* I am wining Lucy * end of his thoughts* Thank you xXLunarXDragonXx for the Vote Frosch : Frosch says thank you)**

**Vianna: Looks like RoLu is wining ...**

**Sting-1( Sting: What the same as Last time NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! What happened to my fans!)**

**Vianna: StiCy Fans you better vote fast cuz look at the great *Cough* not so great *Cough* Is losing**

**Rufus-1(Rufus; Hmmmmmmmmmm...this will not be recorded in my memory...Please Vote for me *blows kisses*)**

**Vianna:LuFus Fans VOTE! VOTE VOTE**

**Natsu-2(Natsu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!)**

**Vianna: What happened to the Nalu Fans Oh well Happy Please**

**HAppy:ViVI does not own Fairy Tail! And remember to vote for natsu**

**Vianna:*Sweatdrops***

**Lucy POV**

After running out of te guild I felt a sharp pain on my hand " Ahhhh!" I yelled as the pain was becoming unbarerable . After being blinded by the pain I tripped on a rock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why haven't I fell to the ground yet?" I asked myself

I lifted my head to see the face of

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rouge Cheney

I blushed even redder than tomatoes " Um...Y-You c-an l-let m-me g-go now" I say sluttering

He just remained silent " Uh ... t-thank y-you" I thank him " Your welcome" He says with no emotion and walked away.

After a few moments of recovering from what happened I walked away too.

**Timeskip ~**

**Lucy POV**

**Her Apartment**

" Gate of the Madien, Gate of the Lion, Open the Virgo, Leo" I say, After a few moments Virgo and Loke arrived

" Punishment time hime" Virgo says I just sewatdrop

"Um... No can you bring my furniture to the spirit world" I request

" Of course hime" She replies

" What can I do for you Lucy~" Loke says

" Can you tell th landlady that I will leave to train for 4 years?"

"Of course Lucy"

After doing their tasks I thank them and they leave.

"Well of to the Forbbiden Forest I guess" I say to no one and leave .

**?POV**

"Looks like I made the right choice in hypnotyzing Fairy Tail the queen has now left" A mysterious figure says

" Of course onii-san you are always right what will you do when her training is done" A girl with red eyes and purple hairs say to he onii-san

" Worry not my imouto we will capture her and then let's see if the dragons will decline my offer" After saying that the figure laughed evily with his imouto

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow what a mysterious chapter YAy i hope it is of your satisfication yay! don't forget to vote**

**Til next time**

**~VIVI**


End file.
